The innocent Little Meeting
by CaelumChibi
Summary: A dream can be frustrating. An NCIS/CASANOVA CROSSOVER featuring Tony Dinozzo and Casanova. OneShot written for thing-a-thon & prompt Meaningless


_AU -_ This fanfiction Crossover was written for a NCIS Thing-a-Thong for the NCISSHARED community on livejournal. The Prompt word used was : Meaningless.

Fandoms: NCIS; Casanova  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Casanova. Although I'm not sure whether I saw the last one mentioned in my room the other night XD;;  
Warnings: Not Lemon but use of Adult words and stuff  
Summary: A dream can be frustrating.  
Status: **One-shot Finished**

**

* * *

**

**The innocent little meeting **

**

* * *

**

"Yeah, Just like that." Tony moaned.

He had made himself comfortable in his chair and was leaning backward with his head resting in his hands.

"Good one." He kept on moaning with his eyes closed.

"What's he doing?" Ziva asked at the far end of the room to McGee.

"Daydreaming." He replied.

"Obviously." Ziva said settling herself behind her desk. The two of them started working while they tried to ignore Tony's moans as his daydream seemed to get better with the second.

"That's it baby. A little bit lower…"

* * *

Tony was standing in a garden. His left hand was resting on a young lady's hip while his right hand was occupied caressing her inner thigh. "Good one." He moaned when the girl suddenly bent over and kissed him on the lips before she softly pushed his hands away and went down on her knees. "That's it baby. A little bit lower…" Tony watched her with anticipation. "Don't be so hasty." The girl answered him with a husky voice. Her eyes were like dark pools dripping with lust. "You know I'll do anything for you." She added. Tony groaned when she unzipped his pants and began to pull his trousers down. "Yeah," he murmured back, "I'm quite a Casanova myself."

A hand firmly gripped his shoulder and forced him to turn around. He yelped when he was suddenly face to face with another man. "You called yourself what?" The other man grumbled under his breath. He looked Tony deep in the eye and looked at him with a stern gaze as to show that he really was offended. "Look here, mister. I really mean no trouble." Tony started blabbering. He suddenly didn't know what to do and whether what he saw was true. Were his eyes deceiving him? "And I mean you no harm." The other man replied. "Now I'll ask you again, What did you just call yourself?"

"A Ca-sa-no-v-va." Tony stuttered. The other man gave a slight nod of approval before releasing his grip on Tony. "Well, You don't look a damn bit like me." He sighed before reaching out to shake Tony's hand. "So you really are Casanova? I mean, The real Casanova?" Tony squeaked and withdrew his hand. He had watched so many Casanova movies that he had immediately recognised the man to be the famous Casanova.

"I am indeed the 'real' Casanova." Casanova confirmed.

"Hi, I'm the 'real' Tony." Dinozzo said clumsily as to introduce himself.

"That's nice." Casanova said while he let his eyes wander up and down Tony's form.

"Oh, But if you don't mind, with you being the real Casanova and all so you'd probably understand, could I just finish with my girlfriend here? We're both a bit in the middle of things when you dropped by." Tony's hands flew in all directions while he toughly explained himself to Casanova. "Sure, pall." He replied and Tony twirled around only to find out the girl was no where to be seen again. "She's gone!" Tony had just stated the obvious.

"Perhaps now is a good time to put your little fellow back where he belongs." Casanova remarked while pointing at Tony's private area. Dinozzo kept staring at the famous lover in confusion for a moment before he pulled up his trousers.

"Hey! It's not that small!" he said deeply offended.

"In comparison to mine your little fellow is small." Casanova replied with a huff. Of course he was lying but he just couldn't stand being beaten by a good looking guy like Tony. Not to mention that Tony was a foreigner who seemed to be almost as successful at catching girls like he was.

"I'm not that small!" Tony said again but this time in complete astonishment. Casanova gave him a sad but yet wicked small smile.

"Compared to my thingy yours is just meaningless." He said with pouted lips.

Tony was flabbergasted at this remark and couldn't say another thing.

"Well, I'm off." The young lover said while he turned around and walked away nonchalantly.

"I'm never watching Casanova movies again in my whole life." Tony swore even as he watched Casanova disappear in the distance. He just stood there for a while before he opened up his pants again and examined his 'little' fellow. "He can't be small." Tony whispered to himself. At the same time a bizarre thought popped into his mind.

'How will McGee's member look like?'

* * *

"Tony!" Someone was shouting near his ear. Tony quickly opened his eyes to find Ziva and McGee standing at his desk. "What's not small?" Ziva wanted to know as she looked at him curiously. Tony shifted to the front of his chair and noticed he was wet. Had he been sweating? As if Ziva could read his mind she answered his question. "It looked like you were having a nightmare just now. We've already brought you a glass of water."

McGee handed the glass to Tony who now looked at McGee with a frown on his face.

"McGee, can I ask you a personal question?"


End file.
